


Taeyong's Favourite

by gaysadandtired



Series: Spreading Joy [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Taeyong loves the Dreamies so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Seven times Taeyong shows the dreamies he loves them individually, and one time he told them all.
Series: Spreading Joy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707379
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	Taeyong's Favourite

“I’m Taeyong’s favourite,” Jisung said, voice dripping with sheer confidence. “He told me himself.” 

“Liar,” Chenle called out. “He’s never said that.” 

“He’s _implied_ it though,” the youngest stated, causing Chenle to roll his eyes. 

“Boys, boys,” Donghyuck interrupted, throwing his arms over Chenle and Jisung’s shoulders. “I think it’s clear who Taeyong’s favourite actually is. It’s-” 

“Mark?” Jeno interrupted, earning himself a displeased frown from Donghyuck. 

“No! It’s me,” Donghyuck announced proudly. “He loves me the most.” 

Renjun snorted, not looking up from his phone. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Donghyuck questioned Renjun. “You and your scoffs,” he added, letting go of the two youngest in the group. 

“Just because you’re in the same group doesn’t mean you’re his favourite,” Renjun pointed out, putting his phone down. “You’re not that special.” 

Donghyuck gasped, placing his heart over his chest in an overly dramatic manner. “How _dare_ you say that?” 

“I’m with Renjun on this one,” Jaemin said. “Just because we’re not in the same group doesn’t mean he likes us any less.” 

“I never said that! I just said Taeyong likes me the most, not that he hates you.” 

“He clearly likes Mark more though,” Jeno said. 

“Why is everyone against me today?” Donghyuck whined, throwing himself on the couch in the waiting room for Inkigayo. “And why are you so convinced it’s Mark?” 

Jeno shrugged. “I’m just standing up for him since he isn’t here. It’s only fair.” 

“I hate this,” Donghyuck groaned, slumping against the sofa. 

“Does it really matter that much?” Jaemin asked. He was the only one that wasn’t taking this whole debate seriously, though Jeno and Renjun weren’t getting as invested as the other three. “He likes us all, so what’s the point of playing favourites? He treats us like his kids anyway.” 

“It matters to me,” Donghyuck replied and the youngest duo nodded along in agreement. 

“How do you wanna settle this, then?” Renjun asked. 

“You can always ask,” Jeno suggested. 

“He won’t answer anyway,” Jaemin pointed out. “He won’t risk hurting someone’s feelings.” 

“Then how about a game?” Chenle proposed. 

“Game?” Jisung repeated, intrigued by the idea. 

Chenle nodded. “Yeah, a game to prove who’s Taeyong’s favourite. Fair and square.” 

“What are the rules?” Jeno asked, becoming interested despite his earlier indifference towards the topic at hand. 

“Holding hands and things like pats on the back, head and so on are worth one point, a hug is two and a kiss is three,” Chenle said. “We’ll tally up our scores at the end of the month. And we can’t tell Taeyong about it, nor can we force him to do anything. It has to be fair.” 

The other members exchanged glances amongst one another. Although it sounded ridiculous and absolutely pointless, the group of friends came to a unanimous agreement. The boys sealed their deal with a round of their _yo_ _dream_ cheer, getting startled in the middle as a person walked into their waiting room. 

It was none other than the man in question. 

“We brought snacks!” Taeyong exclaimed, lifting up a plastic bag. 

The Dream ensemble smiled widely, appreciating the gesture. 

Unfortunately, nobody had the chance to score any points as soon thereafter they had to go up on stage and perform. By the time they finished, Taeyong had already left to his own schedule. 

But the game was in full motion. It was time to settle this debate once and for all. 

**One – Jeno**

Jeno got tired of lazing around in the dorm, deciding to go out and grab something to drink. Of course, as soon as he made it known that he would be going out, he suddenly got an onslaught of orders and requests from his group mates. An iced americano for Jaemin, a fruit smoothie for Jisung, a latte for Renjun and cookies for Chenle. 

He should have known that would happen. It’s not like any of his friends would actually come along and help him carry everything. 

Standing in queue at the SMTOWN café, Jeno scrolled through his twitter feed, looking at the pictures fellow group mates were posting whilst Jeno was left to buy and carry all their things. 

“Jeno!” Taeyong greeted, finding his way to the younger boy’s side. He was wearing a bright big smile, easing any signs of Jeno’s annoyance right on the spot. That was one of Taeyong’s many charms; his warmth and kindness could make anyone feel better in the matter of seconds, and that’s exactly what he did for Jeno and his somewhat soured mood. 

“Hi hyung,” Jeno said. He offered the older a soft smile in retaliation for Taeyong’s comforting beam. 

“How are you?” Taeyong asked. “Did you get enough rest? You’ve been working really hard, especially with these promotions. You should be getting plenty of sleep and rest.” 

“I am,” Jeno assured, smiling softly at the onslaught of questions and statements. “I promise.” 

Taeyong smiled. “That’s good to hear. What are you getting then?” 

“Oh, well I’m getting a few things,” the younger explained. Taeyong nodded along as he listened. “I’ve gotten a few requests from the others. A few drinks and snacks.” 

The older hummed. “Makes sense. Is there anyone here with you?” 

Jeno shook his head. 

“You’re carrying everything yourself?” 

“Yeah,” Jeno replied. 

“Well that won’t do,” Taeyong said. “I’ll help you out.” 

“You really don’t have to, hyung,” Jeno said. “I don’t want to be a bother. I’m sure you have places to be.” 

“Nonsense. I’d be happy to help,” Taeyong assured. “Besides, I could do with a walk outside. I’ve been cooped up in the practice room all day.” 

“You’re really working hard, hyung.” 

“So are you,” the older said, throwing his arm over Jeno. “I didn’t get to tell you boys before, but I’m really proud of you all. I can still remember when you weren’t even fifteen. You were so cute.” 

“Am I not cute anymore?” 

Taeyong chuckled. “Of course you are,” he replied, pulling Jeno closer into what could be described as a side hug. “A real cutie. Now, how about you order?” 

Jeno did as said, moving up in the line with Taeyong by his side. He listed his order, waiting for the barista to get everything ready for him. Once done, Jeno took out his wallet to pay, only to have Taeyong stop him by taking out his own credit card. 

“Hyung-” 

“It’s my treat,” Taeyong said. “I haven’t treated you boys out to anything in a while.” 

“You brought us snacks to our stage,” Jeno pointed out. 

“That was nothing. Now let me pay, no ifs or buts.” 

The younger nodded, touched by Taeyong’s kindness. “Thanks hyung.” 

“No worries,” Taeyong said after paying. “Should we head out now, or do you want anything else?” 

“I’m good, thanks.” 

The two headed out of the café, making their way down to Jeno’s dorm with drinks and snacks in hand. At first, Jeno held onto the bags, however that soon changed when Taeyong reached out for the bag Jeno was holding onto. 

Jeno tried to protest, saying that he could carry everything himself, but Taeyong didn’t listen. The older simply kept reassuring Jeno that he was fine and that Jeno should just continue walking back home. The younger didn’t argue any further. 

“I really enjoyed your last stage,” Taeyong confessed. “Especially your parts. When you came out, I was like _whoa he’s so cool!_ Seriously. You’re rapping and dancing is so good.” 

Jeno looked to the ground, a shy smile across his face. To receive such a compliment from his senior – someone who he looks up to – truly moved Jeno deeply. “I’m touched. Really, hyung.” 

“I mean it. You’ve improved a lot. I’m really proud of you.” 

Bashfully, Jeno smiled. He wasn’t the one to get flustered easily by praise, but it felt different coming from Taeyong. The older was sincere in his compliments so Jeno appreciated the honesty. Hearing commendation coming from Taeyong was something truly wonderful. 

“I just can’t believe how fast the time has gone,” Taeyong continued. “I used to take you and the others out, even cook for you boys from time to time. You’d always hold my hand when we went out,” the man reminisced, sending Jeno on a trip down memory lane. 

Jeno was young when he joined the company. He had friends his age, but it was other trainees like Taeyong that really made his early days at the company so much easier. Taeyong always made Jeno and the other kids comfortable, taking them out to get ice-cream, looking out over the boys like they were his real brothers or even children. 

Jeno would be forever grateful to have someone like Taeyong in his life. Even though they weren’t in the same group, Taeyong was always there, willing to listen to any worries, anxieties and other such unpleasant feelings. He was always there to offer support and help in whatever way he could. 

Taeyong was beloved so dearly because he was a safe space for anyone. 

“Hyung...” Jeno called out softly. He didn’t think Taeyong even heard him, but the older had turned his attention over to Jeno so the he clearly wasn’t being as quiet as he thought he was. 

“What is it?” 

The younger reached out his hand, looking to Taeyong with puppy eyes. 

“Aww,” the older cooed. “You’re gonna make me cry now.” 

Jeno chuckled faintly. “That wasn’t my plan.” 

“I know,” Taeyong said. He changed the hand with which he was carrying the drinks and snacks so that he could grab onto Jeno’s hand and hold onto it. “Time flies, doesn’t it?” 

Jeno hummed in acknowledgement. 

“You’ll always be my little brother though,” the older stated. “Don’t forget that.” 

“I wouldn’t dare.” 

Taeyong smiled at Jeno with sheer fondness. He squeezed Jeno’s hand in his, swinging their arms in between their bodies as they walked back to the dorms. It was a sweet moment, one which Jeno was thankful for. Amongst his messy schedule and constant practice, having a quiet, sweet moment like this was refreshing and exactly what the boy needed. 

The older man even started skipping along somewhere in the middle of their walk, much to Jeno’s protests. 

“Are you embarrassed?” 

“It’s not that,” Jeno hastily replied. “The drinks,” he said, pointing to the bag. “They’ll spill.” 

Taeyong nodded. “That’s a good point. Good thing one of us uses his head.” 

Jeno smirked, shrugging his shoulders. 

“You’re not even going to protest it? _Wow_...” 

The younger laughed, linking his fingers with Taeyong. “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“I know Jeno, I’m just joking. Now let’s hurry on, I think it’s gonna rain soon.” 

To Jeno’s surprise, the clouds were slowly dragging across the sky. Rain was inevitable. 

**Two –** **Jisung**

The practice room was empty apart from Jisung. 

It was about one in the afternoon already, two hours passing since Jisung stepped foot into the spacious dance room to rehearse for the special dance video he had coming up on his schedule. No matter how hard he worked, Jisung was never quite satisfied with himself. There was always something he could do just that tiny bit better. 

The boy played the music from the start, running through the choreography one more time. 

Amidst his concentration on the dance, Jisung failed to notice that he was being visited by none other than Taeyong. 

Taeyong stood at the side, admiring Jisung as he went through the dance routine, his movements sharp and precise. 

Breathing heavily, Jisung stopped once the music faded out. He bent down, his hands on his waist as he regained his steady breathing. 

“Water?” Taeyong asked. 

Jisung jumped at the man’s voice. He thought he was all alone, so Taeyong’s presence spooked him. Taeyong laughed at the younger boy’s shock, walking over to him and patting him on the back. 

“When did- hi,” Jisung greeted, flustered. 

“I thought the studio was free,” Taeyong explained, handing Jisung a bottle full of water. “I was gonna practice but I didn’t want to interrupt since you were practicing so diligently.” 

Jisung gladly accepted the drink, forcing the cap open and taking a big sip. He didn’t know just how thirsty he was until he finally gulped down the cool water. He probably drank a good half of it before he remembered it wasn’t his. 

“Sorry,” the youngest apologised, looking at the half empty water bottle. “I...” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Taeyong assured, ruffling Jisung’s already messy hair. 

The younger whined, trying to protect the strands from any further damage. It was no use though; Taeyong pulled the younger boy in, wrapping him in his arms and messing up Jisung’s hair even more. 

Jisung laughed, trying to get the older man off him. He was too tired to fight though, and in the end, he gave into Taeyong’s tight hug. It felt nice considering the circumstances. Jisung was tired and sweaty, but Taeyong’s arms felt safe, like soft and clean bed-sheets. 

The younger could really go to sleep right about now. 

“No need to apologise for anything Jisungie,” Taeyong said, swaying along with the boy in his arms in front of the large mirrors lining the walls. “It’s only water,” he assured, resting his chin on Jisung’s shoulder. “Did you grow taller again?” 

“A centimetre,” Jisung replied. 

“Woah,” the older exhaled. “You’ll be two meters in the blink of an eye.” 

The younger laughed. “I won’t. I’ll stop growing soon.” 

“You better,” Taeyong replied, pulling back from Jisung to allow the boy some space. “I can barely hug you these days. You’re too tall for me now.” 

“I’m not that tall,” Jisung stated, looking to Taeyong who was visibly shorter than him. “Not _that_ much taller anyway.” 

“You used to be so small,” Taeyong said, drawing a horizontal line in the air just above Jisung's bellybutton, as if to show how short he used to be. “Now you’re all grown up. You’re still my baby though.” 

Jisung snorted. “Okay, hyung. But I should get going now.” 

“So soon?” 

“I’ve been here... two hours already,” Jisung explained. “Plus, you probably want the space to yourself.” 

“That’s not true,” the older stated with a pout. “I’d be really happy if you stayed with me for a bit longer. At least until I get warmed up. What do you think?” 

Jisung couldn’t say no. He nodded. 

Taeyong seemed beyond pleased with that. He clapped his hands together, smiling at the younger boy, his eyes twinkling with joy. If Jisung didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Taeyong was younger than he actually was, maybe even the same age as Jisung. 

There was something about the way in which Taeyong acted and presented himself that made the level of seniority between him and Jisung vanish. Jisung could probably get away with a lot if he was around Taeyong; the older didn’t even care about honorifics that much when he was around Jisung or the other Dream kids. It felt like having an older brother that was simultaneously the same age as Jisung. 

Jisung absolutely loved that. He loved Taeyong and everything that the older stood for and did for not only Jisung but also everyone around him. From helping with menial tasks to staying behind to practice dancing with Jisung when he was still struggling, it all resulted in Taeyong being the one person Jisung thought so highly of. 

And to think Jisung got so lucky to have someone like Taeyong in his life. 

“I really liked that dance,” Taeyong said. “Did you choreograph it.” 

Jisung hummed, playing with Taeyong’s water bottle in his hands. 

“I’m impressed. You’re gonna have to teach this old man one day, Jisungie.” 

The younger chuckled. “It’s only seven years difference.” 

“You’re a whole different generation,” Taeyong pointed out. “How about you teach me something kids do these days. Some cool smooth moves.” 

“Hyung,” Jisung groaned, embarrassed. 

“Oh Jisungie,” Taeyong said, taking Jisung’s hand and swinging it around. “Come on, help me warm up. If you do, I’ll buy you a treat. What are you in the mood for?” 

“Well... it’s pretty hot today so... maybe ice-cream.” 

“Ice-cream it is then,” Taeyong said happily. “Let’s go then, Jisungie. I’ll do a warm up and you do a cool down. Sound good?” 

Jisung nodded. The ice-cream wasn’t that important to Jisung anyway; he simply wanted to spend some extra time with Taeyong since that was becoming harder to obtain these days. Taeyong’s schedule was hectic and it was difficult for Jisung to stumble across Taeyong easily even though they worked in the same company. 

Jisung treasured the moment, laughing along with Taeyong, catching up on all the things they’ve missed. 

In the end, Jisung stayed for another hour, his tiredness dissipating around Taeyong’s energising and healing aura. He even had the energy to go through his choreography one time, showing it off to Taeyong, earning singing praises from the older which pushed aside any insecurities Jisung had about his dance. 

All in all, it was a day well spent. 

**Three – Jaemin**

To say Jaemin had a long day would be an understatement. The boy was beyond tired after a long day of shooting and all he wanted was to go home. Yet he couldn’t. 

Donghyuck asked Jaemin to wait back for him, and as of now he was late. Jaemin considered leaving Donghyuck. The older boy could always stop by Jaemin’s dorm another day since there really wasn’t any rush. 

But Jaemin was a good friend, which is why he stood around at the company building, waiting for Donghyuck to come out. 

Jaemin checked the time on his phone, groaning as he saw yet another minute tick by. 

Suddenly, Jaemin saw the doors open and he instantly got his hopes up thinking that Donghyuck was finally out. That wasn’t the case though – Jaemin could tell by the hair colour that that wasn’t Donghyuck. Jaemin was about to get disappointed until he finally realised who the figure approaching him was. 

His mood turned for the better, even if minimally. 

“Nana?” Taeyong said softly, walking up to the younger boy. “Are you waiting for someone?” 

“Donghyuck,” Jaemin replied, his voice giving off how tired he was. 

Taeyong’s eyes flickered with concern, placing his palm flat against Jaemin’s forehead to check his temperature. “Are you okay?” He questioned, stroking away strands of Jaemin’s dyed hair away from his eyes. “You don’t look too good.” 

“Just tired,” Jaemin explained. “And Donghyuck is taking too long to come out.” 

“He’s been held back,” the older stated. “Didn’t he tell you?” 

Jaemin was about to say that Donghyuck left him out of the loop, only to have his phone ring with a notification. He checked the message, and lo and behold, it came from none other than Donghyuck. 

_Sorry!! I can’t make it (＞ｍ＜)_

_Maybe next time!!!_

“Just now,” Jaemin said, a disappointed frown on his face. 

“I’m sorry Nana,” Taeyong said softly. “Did you wait long?” 

Jaemin nodded. 

“You want me to take you to your dorms?” 

“Could you?” Jaemin asked, his eyes sparkling as he looked to the older. 

Taeyong smiled warmly. “Of course I can,” he replied. “I’m not in a rush.” 

“Thank you, hyung,” the younger said, a tired smile across his face. “I was going to walk home so...” 

The older chuckled. “Are you sure you can walk? You look like you’re ready to fall on a bed any second.” 

“Maybe I am,” Jaemin replied, getting interrupted by his own yawn. “Sorry,” he apologised. 

Taeyong spread out his arms for the younger boy; Jaemin gladly moved in closer to Taeyong, sighing when the older wrapped him up in his arms. Maybe that was a bit dangerous considering Jaemin felt like he could fall asleep just like that, standing up, protected from the world by Taeyong’s warm embrace. 

Jaemin loved physical contact, always hugging his group mates, even going as far to kiss them – though most of them protested. And even when he did manage to trap someone in his grip, the hug barely lasted more than a short minute, which is why Jaemin adored Taeyong’s hugs so much. 

The older man would never push anyone away from a hug. He’d always cling onto whoever was in his arms until the other party had enough. That made him the perfect cuddle buddy for Jaemin. 

Recently there have been less chances for the two to be together and get cozied up together, so Jaemin made sure to make the most of this moment. He snuggled up closer to Taeyong, burying his face in the crook of Taeyong’s shoulder, feeling absolutely safe. 

Taeyong smelled like washing detergent: gentle and comforting. 

Jaemin crooned, tightening his own hold around Taeyong’s small waist. It was like hugging his childhood toy with the way it made him feel so small and at ease. But that was the effect Taeyong had on him – maybe on others too, but Jaemin wasn’t sure about what experience anyone else had with Taeyong. 

Gently, Taeyong stroked Jaemin’s hair. “Poor scalp,” he murmured jokingly. “Almost as bad as mine.” 

“I have to dye it again in a few days,” Jaemin said. 

Taeyong pouted, playing with the strands of hair and massaging Jaemin’s scalp. “What colour?” 

“Silver,” the boy replied. 

“ _Ooo_ , that’s nice,” Taeyong said. “It’ll look great. But give your hair some rest after that. We wouldn’t want you going bald young. I’m already worried I’ll go hairless in the next five years.” 

Jaemin chuckled, soaking up Taeyong’s warmth and energy from the tight hug. “You’d still look handsome, hyung.” 

“You think?” Taeyong asked, amusement laced into his voice. 

The younger nodded against Taeyong. 

“I’ll take your word for it, Nana. Let’s get bald together then.” 

“In a few years. I’m still too young.” 

“Then take care of your hair.” 

“I am,” Jaemin said sternly, causing Taeyong to chuckle. 

“No need to get so worked up,” Taeyong said light-heartedly, placing a kiss atop Jaemin’s head. “Now, should we go?” 

Jaemin whined in protest, squeezing Taeyong tighter. He barely got the chance to hug somebody this long and tightly. “Just a minute,” he pleaded. 

Taeyong grinned, securely holding onto Jaemin only to lift him up from the ground. The younger yelped in shock, only to erupt in a flurry of soft giggles as Taeyong attempted to spin him around. The older struggled but managed to do one full spin with Jaemin in his arms. Jaemin was giddy, filling up with a short burst of energy at the initial surprise. 

“Hyung,” Jaemin called out, airy laughter passing through his lips. “What was that for?” 

“To energise you,” Taeyong replied. “I can’t carry you home. I’m not _that_ strong, Jaeminie.” 

“I’m light.” 

“But I’m not carrying you,” Taeyong stated. “No matter how tired you are.” 

Jamin pouted. “I’ll cope.” 

Taeyong smiled, patting Jaemin on the back. “Let’s get you home then.” 

**Four – Chenle**

Chenle didn’t mind being alone; even now he was completely fine playing basketball alone, dribbling the ball around and shooting hoops from varying distances. If anything, it was quite therapeutic. However, Chenle also wouldn’t mind some company. 

At first, Chenle asked Mark and Jeno to come play with him. Mark had to decline due to his schedule, getting ready for his next comeback, and Jeno also said no after he caught a cold and was currently treating himself at the dorm. 

And so, Chenle played by himself. At least he did so for about half an hour. 

As Chenle was in the middle of shooting the ball, he noticed Taeyong walking over to the court. The older man waved at Chenle, smiling at the boy through the fence of the playing field. 

“Hyung?” Chenle asked, confused by Taeyong’s presence. “Why are you here?” 

“I heard from Mark you were going out,” Taeyong explained. “He felt sorry he couldn’t come, so I decided to come play with you instead. If that’s fine by you, of course.” 

Chenle nodded enthusiastically. 

“Great!” Taeyong exclaimed happily. “It’s been a while since I played, so go easy on me, won’t you?” 

“Don’t know,” Chenle replied with a sly grin. 

Taeyong pouted, joining Chenle on the court. “Pretty please?” He asked, fluttering his eyelashes at Chenle, hoping to get his way. 

“No.” 

The older laughed. “It was worth a try,” he said. “One on one?” 

“It’s only us, so yes.” 

“How observant,” Taeyong teased, ruffling Chenle’s hair. Whilst Chenle was distracted with fixing his hair, Taeyong stole the ball from him and bounced it around, a wide grin upon his face. Taeyong dribbled the ball, moving from side to side. “Come get me,” he said playfully, changing the hand with which he bounced the ball. “Catch me... if you can.” 

Chenle scoffed, getting ready to chase after Taeyong. 

“What’re you waiting for?” Taeyong continued, taunting Chenle with how he was moving all around the place. “Are you scared? I would be too since I’m so good.” 

At that, Chenle launched at the older, eliciting a shocked yelp from Taeyong. The older ran off, trying his hardest to keep the ball by his side. He ran like a headless chicken, suddenly regretting his words towards Chenle who was by far better at him at the game. Taeyong barely managed to keep hold of the ball, especially when he was dribbling it around. 

Chenle caught up to Taeyong, jumping from side to side, preventing Taeyong from going anywhere else. The younger was laughing as Taeyong tried to keep the ball away from him, his expression comical. 

Taeyong didn’t last much longer; Chenle stole the ball from him with ease, running away with it at a pace Taeyong couldn’t have replicated whilst simultaneously bouncing the basketball along with him as he ran. 

The ball went through the hoop like it was nothing. 

“What was that, hyung?” Chenle asked, a sly smirk on his face. “What was it you said? That you’re so good?” 

Taeyong frowned, walking over to Chenle to lightly tap his arm. “Bully,” he said through his pout. “I’m rusty.” 

“I can tell.” 

“Watch it, kid.” 

Chenle laughed, passing the ball over to Taeyong. “Let’s call that a warm up,” he said. “We’ll play for real now.” 

“What are we playing for?” 

“Dignity?” 

Taeyong scoffed. “No fun. There has to be a prize.” 

Chenle pursed his lips in thought. “Loser does anything the winner wants?” 

“That’s decent,” Taeyong commented. “Let’s go with that. How many points should we go to? Ten?” 

“If you want a quick defeat, sure,” Chenle said. 

“Fifteen then.” 

“Fine by me,” Chenle stated, spinning the basketball on his index. “Fifteen it is.” 

“Show off,” Taeyong muttered, no ill-intent to his words whatsoever. 

And so, the game began. 

Taeyong was trying his genuine best, but that didn’t mean much when Chenle was better than him in this particular sport. He gave his all though and Chenle appreciated that; it wouldn’t have been half as fun if Taeyong gave up and stopped putting any effort into playing once he realised that he wasn’t going to win no matter what. 

Taeyong’s effort made the game far more enjoyable for Chenle. And, if anything, it made Chenle respect Taeyong even more than he did prior to this – if that was even possible with how highly Chenle looked up to the man. Taeyong was Chenle’s role model for many reasons, be it his kindness, leadership skills, dance, rap, but also his determination and effort with which he did anything. 

The man never half-assed a task at hand, and Chenle truly admired that about him. He also wanted to give his best with everything he did, just like Taeyong. Chenle wanted to become a better person, all thanks to Taeyong whom he has looked up to for many years. He wanted to become a reliable older brother to someone in the future, to become the type of person Taeyong was to Chenle. 

Chenle scored one more point, officially finishing the game. It wasn’t long since they started, but Chenle had fun nevertheless. Taeyong even managed to score a few points, nearly overtaking Chenle at one point, only to fall behind once more as the younger boy kept stealing the ball from him. 

“That’s fifteen,” Chenle started, basking in his victory as Taeyong caught his breath from running around so much. “I won.” 

“What a shocker,” Taeyong said, planting his hands on his hips, flipping his hair. “I nearly had you though. You can’t say I didn’t.” 

“You were close,” Chenle admitted. “But not close enough. It’s okay, there’s always a next time – if you want a rematch.” 

“I’ll mark it down in my calendar,” the man stated. “You better prepare. I won’t go easy on you next time.” 

Chenle laughed. “Okay hyung, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

After a short minute, Taeyong was back to normal. “Okay then, what do you want for your prize?” 

“Hmm...” Chenle mused, stroking his chin. “Food?” 

“That’s a broad and vague request. Anything specific you want to eat?” 

The boy in question shrugged. “Treat me to a meal. Can you do that, hyung?” 

“I can,” Taeyong replied. “Though I was planning to take you and the rest of Dream out later this month.” 

“Really?” 

Taeyong nodded. “Anything you want. My treat.” 

“Woah! Thank you!” 

Taeyong chuckled. “It’s nothing,” he said, walking over to throw his arm around Chenle’s shoulders. He nuzzled the boy’s hair, akin to a dotting parent or even a cat. “But how about I get you a separate treat for now? Do you have anything in mind?” 

“Umm...” 

Taeyong chuckled, linking his arms with Chenle. “We’ll figure something out on our way.” 

**Five –** **Donghyuck**

The dorms were boring today since his groupmates decided to go out. Donghyuck would have joined them if not for the fact that he wasn’t in the mood for walking around; he would rather laze around on the couch watching T.V for the rest of the day. 

And that was his plan. 

That’s how Donghyuck found himself alongside Taeyong who also wasn’t in the mood to walk around. As much as he loved to go out for a coffee and go shopping, Taeyong shared Donghyuck’s mood for the day. 

The two were sat on the big couch, bundled together despite the warm temperature. Taeyong had grabbed them drinks and various snacks he found in the kitchen. 

Overall, Donghyuck was having a great time. He wasn’t regretting staying back home; if anything, Donghyuck was glad he stayed behind. Even though he and Taeyong were in the same group and shared a dorm, the two surprisingly didn’t get that much time alone. Something always stood in the way, so Donghyuck ensured that today would be the day he and Taeyong could just _be_. 

“I like this movie,” Taeyong said after he finally picked out what the two of them should watch. “It’s got everything you’d ever need in a film.” 

“Everything? That’s a lot in one movie,” the younger said, a joking hint to his voice. 

Taeyong rolled his eyes at Donghyuck. “You know what I mean. It’s good.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

“You better. It’s not like your movie recommendations were anything good.” 

Donghyuck gasped, his hand over his heart. “Are you insulting my taste in film? Wow hyung, I never knew you were so mean. Seriously.” 

“Me? Mean? Donghyuckie, have some respect.” 

Donghyuck laughed, cuddling up to Taeyong, hugging the man’s bicep. He batted his eyelashes, a wide grin on his face. 

It didn’t take much for Taeyong to move on. Not when Donghyuck was using his natural curtness as a weapon. Nobody could win against that, not even Taeyong. The older rarely took playful teasing to heart which Donghyuck was glad about since that was primarily the way he showed affection towards others – that and outright physical affection such as hugs and kisses. 

Taeyong didn’t mind when Donghyuck got even closer to him, hugging his arm tightly. 

“Are you comfortable?” Taeyong asked. 

“Very,” Donghyuck replied, voice muffled due to having his cheek smushed against Taeyong arm. 

“I’m glad,” Taeyong said softly, resting his head on Donghyuck’s, eyes glued to the T.V screen. “This is nice, isn’t it? Sitting and relaxing like this.” 

Donghyuck nodded in agreement, smiling to himself when Taeyong reached out for his hand, tangling their fingers together. “Really nice,” the younger boy said. “Though it could be nicer.” 

“And how would you make it better?” 

For his response, Donghyuck puckered his lips, making kissy noises which in turn made Taeyong laugh. 

“What a big baby,” Taeyong teased, kissing Donghyuck’s temple. 

“Your big baby.” 

“You’re right about that,” Taeyong agreed with fondness to his words. “I’m lucky to have a younger brother like you.” 

“So emotional all of a sudden,” Donghyuck pointed out. “What’s that about?” 

Taeyong shrugged. “Can’t we have a heartfelt talk once in a blue moon? I feel like I don’t get to show you how much I love you.” 

Bashful, Donghyuck looked at his and Taeyong’s joined hands. “I love you too,” he confessed. “I’m lucky to have you too.” 

“You’re gonna make me cry,” Taeyong said, hiding his face in Donghyuck’s hair. “It’s too early in the day for that.” 

“You started it first,” the younger stated. “Being all sentimental out of nowhere. It’s your fault.” 

Taeyong laughed, placing his other hand on top of their linked hands. 

The two continued to watch the movie playing on screen, falling into a comfortable silence. Neither of them had to fill the silence, simply enjoying their closeness and company. 

Throughout watching the film, Donghyuck played with Taeyong’s hands, running his fingers over the man’s veins and knuckles, finding a sense of contentment within the act. Donghyuck didn’t even notice how stressed he was until his muscles relaxed little by little, causing the boy to melt against Taeyong’s side. 

Who would have thought that the best stress in the world would be none other than Taeyong? 

Donghyuck smiled softly, trying to get even closer to Taeyong even if he was as close as humanly possible. It still wasn’t enough though. 

Taeyong must have realised Donghyuck’s fight to snuggle up even more, and so he let go of Donghyuck’s hand which had the younger boy grumbling in disagreement, only to throw his arms over Donghyuck and pull him in, hugging the boy tight enough for Donghyuck to feel secure, but not harsh enough to make it uncomfortable for either of them. 

“Better?” Taeyong asked as Donghyuck slipped his arms around Taeyong’s lithe middle. 

Now _that_ felt amazing. 

“Perfect,” Donghyuck replied, laying his cheek against Taeyong’s chest. 

If it wasn’t the middle of the day, Donghyuck would have gladly fallen asleep like this. Sometimes he just needed someone to cuddle – not just a quick, one off cuddle, but something like this. The boy held far more affection and love than he could spread in his day to day like, so to have someone like Taeyong to share some of his warm love to was a blessing. 

But it didn’t feel like Donghyuck was giving without receiving anything in return. Not at all. 

Donghyuck felt loved too. Loved and appreciated. 

What a truly beautiful feeling. 

**Six –** **Renjun**

After finally finishing his broadcast, Renjun let out a big sigh. He thoroughly enjoyed himself, answering many questions and laughing along with the comments as well as Chenle and Jeno who joined him for the first part of the live. 

But now Renjun was left alone, simply relaxing on the couch where he held his livestream. 

He didn’t have anywhere to be after this so he wasn’t in any rush to leave. Renjun was absolutely fine with sitting around, playing a game on his phone until he got the urge to do something else. 

Maybe ten minutes passed until the doors to the room opened. Renjun glanced up, surprised by Taeyong’s head peeking through the slightly open doors. The man’s eyes flickered around the room, landing on Renjun after a brief moment. 

“You good?” Taeyong asked. 

“Yup. Just finished a livestream,” he explained. 

“I know. I watched.” 

“You did?” 

“You seem surprised,” Taeyong said with a faint chuckle. He creaked the door open even further, stepping into the room to join Renjun. 

“I thought you’re busy.” 

“I just had a meeting,” Taeyong stated, sitting down next to Renjun on the soft sofa. “Nothing serious. I managed to catch majority of your live. I enjoyed it; it definitely made my day.” 

Renjun didn’t know what to say. What could he say? Thanks? I’m glad? That would have sounded strange, right? 

“How come you still haven’t left?” Taeyong asked, saving Renjun from overthinking his responses. 

“I don’t have anything to do. That’s all.” 

Taeyong hummed, pursing his lips. “Are you bored?” 

“Not really. I have a few apps on my phone.” To prove his point, Renjun showed his phone screen where he currently had one of his games on pause. 

“Ahh... do you want me to leave you alone?” 

“I- I don’t mind,” Renjun stated, feeling a pleasant warmth once Taeyong smiled at him. “I might be boring though.” 

“Impossible,” Taeyong replied, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder. “You mind?” 

“No. It’s fine.” 

Taeyong made himself more comfortable, shuffling even closer to Renjun. If it wasn’t for the aircon, Renjun would have been uncomfortable with the resultant warmth from their proximity. Thankfully, the temperature was just right. 

“What’s the game about?” 

“It’s just puzzles,” Renjun explained, unpausing the game. Taeyong was watching him play intently, his eyes wide in awe as Renjun soled the tasks faster than Taeyong could even think. He was captivated, like a child in a candy shop. It was beyond endearing. 

“How’d you do that?” Taeyong asked, amazed by Renjun’s skills. 

“It’s just maths.” 

“Just maths,” the older repeated, laughing to himself. “I have no idea what’s going on.” 

“You just have to make the rows and columns add up.” 

“Mental maths isn’t my strong point.” 

“You should try playing this then.” 

Taeyong laughed. “I just said I can’t.” 

“Practice makes perfect,” Renjun stated, handing his phone over to Taeyong. 

Taeyong held the device with care, looking at the screen with utter confusion. 

Renjun laughed. “Come on, hyung. I promise it gets fun.” 

“I’ll have to take your word for it... but I’ll try. Don't laugh though!” 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Renjun said. 

“Okay then...” 

With that, Renjun pressed the new game option for Taeyong to try. The older was struggling to come to grips with what he was supposed to do, even though he watched Renjun play just a moment ago. 

“Wow... I can’t do anything.” 

“Sure you can! Look, that row adds up to fifteen,” Renjun said, pointing over to the screen to help Taeyong out. “You need to make twenty-four all together so you’re nine off.” 

“So a nine goes there, got it.” 

“Not quite. There’s two spots empty so you have to think about it some more.” 

Taeyong pouted, but he didn’t whine any more. He observed the screen, thinking over what to do. “Oh! A three here and a six there?” 

Renjun nodded. “See? You can do it, hyung.” 

Thanks to that initial help, Taeyong was able to solve the rest of the puzzle himself. And though he didn’t beat Renjun’s record, he still did well. Renjun enjoyed watching Taeyong; he enjoyed helping the man out, especially since Taeyong genuinely wanted to do well. 

“You’re not bad at maths,” Renjun commented. 

“Just out of practice. I haven’t been to school in years, and for what it’s worth, I don’t use maths on the daily. So that was nice. Can’t say I didn’t have fun.” 

“I’m glad.” 

Taeyong’s own phone rang. Once he checked the message, Taeyong had to excuse himself. 

“I’ll get going now. Thanks for having me.” 

“Thanks for sticking around.” 

Taeyong stood up, but before he left he threw his arms over Renjun, hugging the boy. Renjun smiled, hugging Taeyong back. “I’ll see you later,” Taeyong murmured. “Get home safe, Junnie.” 

“Will do, hyung.” 

**Seven – Mark**

Mark groaned when Taeyong hugged him from the back, slumping his body in defeat. 

“Aww come on Markie,” Taeyong cooed. “It’s just a hug.” 

Mark’s face scrunched up as he had to deal with yet another display of affection thrown his way. After having a practice for SuperM’s next comeback, Mark was beyond tired of being treated like everyone’s baby. Being the youngest – and arguably the cutest – amongst the group, Mark was subjected to far more love and dotting on than he could handle for the day. 

If Ten was unbearable with the love he showered in, Taeyong was far and beyond that. 

“I’ve had enough hugs for today,” Mark stated. 

“Lies! There’s never enough hug. Especially when you’re this cute.” 

“Hyung,” Mark whined. 

“Markie,” Taeyong said, mimicking Mark’s tone. “You’re way too grouchy.” 

“It’s been a long day.” 

“Good thing that I’m here to charge your batteries.” 

“With hugs?” 

Taeyong laughed. “Of course! How else would I do it?” 

“Food? Sleep? There are many other options.” 

Taeyong scoffed, placing a kiss on Mark’s cheek which caused the boy in Taeyong’s arm to grimace. “No other choices,” the older stated. “Love is the greatest remedy for a tired body.” 

“I beg to differ,” Mark said, looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t be annoyed when Taeyong was beaming so brightly, sheer fondness and unfiltered love radiating from his entire being. “But okay. One cuddle isn’t gonna kill me.” 

“Glad to hear. Energy transfusion: commence.” 

Mark laughed at the absurdity, eyes lighting up from the much-needed dose of happiness. Rehearsal was enjoyable for the majority of the time, but there came a point which drained Mark completely. It wasn’t all physical either. He was also drained mentally and emotionally, so having so many people dotting on him really did him some good, even if Mark acted like he hated it with a passion. 

Just a bit of affection and encouragement went a long way. 

Taeyong buried his face against Mark’s nape, sending a jolt down Mark’s body. The older laughed as Mark flailed in his arms at the feeling. 

“That’s enough,” Mark protested, trying to free himself. 

“Just a minute,” Taeyong said, squeezing Mark tighter. “There! All charged. Do you feel any better?” 

Mark exhaled, finally being able to breath freely. He had to admit though, he did feel different. A good different. 

The goofy smile on Mark’s face gave it all away. 

“See? Love works,” Taeyong said, poking Mark’s round cheeks. 

Mark chuckled, moving away from Taeyong’s hands. “If you say so.” 

“I _know_ so. Anyway, should we get going? You’ve worked hard today.” 

Mark smiled coyly. “So did you,” he said. 

Taeyong giggled, taking hold of Mark’s hand. “What a cutie,” he uttered with endearment. “My baby,” he added, bumping their shoulders together. 

“I’m not a baby,” Mark said with a frown. 

“Yes you are. My baby.” 

Mark rolled his eyes, a smile threatening to make itself known to the world. 

He was already cracking. 

“My baby,” Taeyong sang. “Big baby.” 

Mark couldn’t hold it in anymore, grinning brightly. “Okay, okay,” he said. “Your baby. Your big baby.” There was no use denying the truth; Mark was the subject of Taeyong’s unfaltering love and attention, and in all honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Satisfied with that, Taeyong beamed. 

“Can we get going now? This big baby wants a shower and dinner.” 

“What Markie wants, Markie gets,” Taeyong announced causing Mark to laugh. 

Mark wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world. To experience this type of love, admiration and care was a privilege and Mark hoped that Taeyong will never stop with his affection towards him, no matter how stone-cold Mark acts, because in the end, Mark appreciated every slither and drop of affection which was directed his way. 

**+One**

Taeyong asking out Dream for dinner was a pleasant surprise – even if Chenle knew about it beforehand. Even Mark got roped into coming, though he didn’t complain about getting to spend some time with his closest friends, especially when free food was involved. 

The group of eight sat around the table with food slowly but surely appearing in front of them in increments. Taeyong grilled some meat for the boys, only to excuse himself in the middle to go to the bathroom. 

That gave the seven other boys the perfect excuse to tally up their _Taeyong_ _Affection Points_ as they dubbed them. 

“I’m not gonna lie, I kinda forgot about this,” Jaemin confessed. 

“Same,” Renjun joined in. 

“I still have no idea what’s going on,” Mark said, only for Donghyuck to roll his eyes at him. 

“We’ve explained this to you plenty of times,” Donghyuck said. 

“It’s weird though,” Mark pointed out. “Isn’t it enough that he likes us all?” 

“There has to be a favourite,” Donghyuck argued. “Everyone has a favourite. We all do.” 

“Whatever,” Mark muttered. 

“Anyway,” Chenle moved the conversation along. “Let’s count our points up – and don’t lie.” 

“I don’t need to lie,” Jisung said smugly. 

“Okay, on the count of three we all say what we have,” Jaemin said. 

The boys counted down – even Mark. 

“Three. Two. One” 

“Thirty-” 

All boys fell silent. 

“Seriously?” Jeno asked, laughing. “Did we all get the same?” 

“That doesn’t make sense!” Donghyuck exclaimed. “How did you guys get the same as me when you’re not in the same group as Taeyong?” 

Chenle and Jaemin exchanged glances, shrugging. They were all just as confused. 

“It got to thirty? I’m impressed,” Taeyong said as he re-joined the boys at the table. “I lost count after fifteen if I’m being honest.” 

“Hyung you-” Donghyuck said, baffled by the situation at hand. “How?” 

“I overheard you boys,” Taeyong explained. “I couldn’t have you thinking I have favourites when I adore each of you, even if I don’t get to show it that often.” 

“So you treated us all the same?” Jisung asked. 

Taeyong nodded, rubbing Jisung’s back. “You’re all just as important to me,” he explained, fondness dripping from his words. “Seeing you boys grown by my side has to be one of the greatest things in my life. You’re all my younger brothers, and I love you all.” 

“So no favourites?” Jeno asked. 

“Does it really matter that much?” 

The boys looked to each other. 

“Not really,” Jisung replied. 

Taeyong offered the seven boys a loving smile, his eyes sparkling as he looked at each one of them. “In that case, let’s move on from that. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” 

“Me too,” Chenle chimed in. 

“Same,” Jeno added. 

“I’m gonna eat all the meat,” Donghyuck declared, reaching over the table to the grilling meat in the middle, only to be stopped by Renjun’s pair of chopsticks. 

“No you won’t.” 

“He won’t, but I will,” Mark said, taking a piece of meat for himself. 

“There’s plenty to go around,” Taeyong pointed out. “I said I’ll treat you boys out and I’m gonna keep that promise. So, here.” Taeyong filled up all the plates, feeding the boys with everything they wanted, finding happiness amongst them. 

Taeyong adored each and everyone one of them, and he hoped that those seven boys will always remember that. 

**Author's Note:**

> For @NoahTyongf On Twitter / Owlvis on ao3
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
